When He's Gone
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Owen is used to getting what he wants. So when Jack is away, Owen decides to play, with Ianto that is.


When He's Gone

Surely Ianto had to notice him watching. There was no way someone couldn't. Owen simply couldn't keep his eyes off the other male. Now-This wasn't saying he was into men. There was just something completely different about Ianto. Something interesting that you simply couldn't ignore. But then there was Jack, and somehow Owen couldn't help but hate the man. While Ianto remained completely loyal to him, Jack was a flirtatious man and would flirt with anything on two; and sometimes more, legs.

Scowling, Owen buried himself into his work before Toshiko could question his frustration. Picking up the papers he was working on, he slipped into Jack's office, greeted only by the sight of the mild-mannered male, stacking some sheets absentmindedly. "Where's Jack, then?" Owen questioned, catching Ianto's attention. The male was clearly bothered, which mean, "He's gone to see John," Ianto admitted with a meek smile, "Can I help you with something?" He offered in a polite tone.

_Yeah, the problem in my pants._ Owen thought bitterly, noticing the tightness in his jeans, though not voicing his discomfort. To do such a thing would be stupid. If he knew Ianto, he knew the man would attempt to change the subject, probably blushing at the same time. God was he gorgeous when he blushed. "Owen?" Ianto questioned concerned, Owen glancing up to find himself face-to-face with the object of many a sleepless night. "You dazed off," Ianto smiled, indicating at the sheets in Owen's hand, "Were those for Jack-I can take care of them if you like," He offered.

Owen nodded silently, not trusting himself to talk. He'd probably spout something about wanting to fuck Ianto into the nearest bed, couch or wall. Really, he wasn't picky. All he wanted was to have the other naked and pressed up against him. Sweating, moaning. Just the thought- "Owen!" Ianto cried embarrassed, obviously the male wasn't beyond pointing out the obvious, and that was the raging errection which was at the moment, so blatantly obvious it couldn't be more obvious if it was wearing a name tag saying; Hello, my name is Erection.

"Ah-Bugger," Owen groaned, pushing the sheets into Ianto's hands and grumbling under his breath. "Owen," Ianto sighed, the dark-haired male glancing up with a raised brow, "Yeah-" "If you want something, speak up already," Ianto sighed with conviction, Owen looking taken aback for a moment before a smirk twitched at his lips, "You mean if I told you all those times I've made you lean over the desk to get my coffee cup that I was picturing you naked it wouldn't bother you?" He grinned, inclining his head.

As if on cue, Ianto's cheeks turned a dark red, the male mumbling inaudibly, his words stumbling over one another. "You don't know how long I've wanted to be in Jack's place," Owen continued, he'd already dug his grave, it was always best to do it properly. "Making you moan-Only it'd be my name of course," He continued, Ianto stammering unintelligibly as he was forced into a corner, both figuratively and literally, a hand pressed into the wall either side his body, trapping him, his eyes falling on Owen's features, feeling like an animal in the headlights of an approaching car.

"If you want me to stop, you better tell me soon, because I don't think I'll be able too," Owen warned him, pushing their bodies together and forcing his lips upon Ianto's, satisfied as the other parted his lips willingly, allowing Owen to explore him fully, their clothes being discarded, Ianto's eyes closed meekly, shivering at each touch and willingly pressing near, enjoying the warmth of the others body.

In a tangle of limbs, nothing but the sound of their panting and moaning echoing around the office space before Ianto was pressed over Jack's desk, impaled upon Owen's member as the male thrust in and out of him, enjoying the friction between them, his teeth gritted together. "God-You're tight-…" He muttered in a strained voice, struggling to keep going, feeling himself so close to the verge it was almost unbearable.

With a last thrust, they both came almost at the same time. Owen removed himself from inside Ianto, groaning and collapsing over the male, sweat beading their chests and foreheads, barely stirring until the doorknob turned and Jack strode in. "J-Jack, I can explain," Ianto struggled quickly, Owen scratching his head, "It wasn't his fault," He added with a grin, "No one can resist me after all," He smirked.

For a moment, Jack stared between them before a smile broke his lips, "Next time-Be a little considerate and invite me, huh?" He shot, "Oh-But I guess I can forgive you both," He said, waving a video tape in their faces. "You'd think people would have remembered the blatantly obvious cameras," He chuckled, pointing out the three in the room, Ianto paling while Owen raised a brow, "Guess we should have noticed, huh?" He hummed, Ianto staring between them in disbelief, "You're both as bad as each other," He tisked.

"Ah-But I bet I'm better," Owen grinned, "Wanna put that to the test?" Jack challenged, both of them resting a gaze on Ianto who rose his hands defensively, "I'm not getting involved in this," He said, quickly leaving before they could demand a straight answer of him.


End file.
